<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Heart of Beskar by IStanDaddyMando</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231248">A Heart of Beskar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStanDaddyMando/pseuds/IStanDaddyMando'>IStanDaddyMando</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consent, Din to the rescue, Edging, Eventual Smut, F/M, Injured Din Djarin, Injured Kaira, Rough Sex, Slavery, Teasing, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Toys, Virgin Din Djarin, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:29:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStanDaddyMando/pseuds/IStanDaddyMando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din Djarin, the infamous Mandalorian bounty hunter, rescues a slave from her cruel master, but he doesn't expect her to eventually work her way into his heart of beskar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Kaira Daraay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rescued by a Knight in Shining Armor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey! Stop daydreaming ya bantha fodder! Get back to work ‘fore I whip the kriff outta ya! You’re only getting’ one warnin’”, Vidar Kesyk yells out. I squeak and tremble. “Y-yes M-master.”, I shakily reply and scurry back into my master’s shop. Vidar owns a shop and sells brand new ship parts, and he repairs them as well. Technically I repair them, he just makes a profit off them. My name is Kaira Daraay, but my master calls me “slave”, “bantha fodder”, and “schutta”. I haven’t been called by my name since I was sold to Vidar at twelve years of age. I am now twenty-four years old, and being a slave is the only thing I know how to do, besides repairing ship parts. Now even though I am a slave, I’m very grateful to Vidar. He gives me a cot to sleep on and food to eat. He could just make me beg on the streets, but he doesn’t. I guess he doesn’t want to be seen as a cruel master, even though he sometimes can be. See, his first love is selling ship parts, but his second love is inflicting pain. He carries a whip on his belt that I’m unfortunately well acquainted with. I learned very quickly to stay out of his way unless he needed something or find myself with more lash scars on my back. The man terrifies me. My back is covered in scars from previous punishments with the whip. He only has to make a motion toward me with the whip and I’m cowering in fear. I’m lucky he gave me a warning this time. I had been daydreaming about someone coming along and taking me far away from here. Of course, I didn’t know that daydream would eventually become reality, and sooner than I expected.<br/>
It’s late in the afternoon and business is unusually slow today. I timidly ask my boss if I can take a nap. He mutters angrily, but grudgingly agrees. “You have twenty minutes,” he says. I nod and walk to my cot and lay down, falling asleep instantly. The next thing I know, I’m being shaken awake angrily. I cower in fear as my boss stands over me and rages. “I told ya ya’d have twenty minutes to nap ya stinkin’ schutta and it’s been over thirty!” He strikes out with the whip, hitting my cheek and opening it up. I yelp and whimper. He grabs my arm and pulls me up. “Get yer ass movin’, we gotta customer out there.” He pulls me close to him and leans down next to my ear. “And there’ll be more of that when the customer leaves, mark my words. I been too soft on ya. Now get goin’.” He shoves me out into the shop, a trembling mess. I walk up to the counter slowly, head down. “My apologies for the wait. What can I do for-?” My breath catches as I look up to see an armored warrior looking at me. I freeze in shock and awe. He’s covered from head to toe in beskar. He’s absolutely gorgeous. I swallow hard. “Forgive me but, are you a Mandalorian?” The second the words come out of my mouth I feel my master’s whip on the back of my thigh. I yelp and whimper, trembling hard. He looks at the warrior. “Forgive my slave here, she’s too curious for her own good.” He gives me a hard glare that promises punishment and I tremble even harder. “Now what can I do for ya?” He inquires politely. The warrior’s helmet turns toward me, staring at me for at least twenty seconds, although it felt like five hours to me. I thought he was looking through my soul, when he was really looking at the bruises on my face and the cut on my cheek. “I have some parts that need to be repaired or replaced. And yes, I am a Mandalorian.” His deep, rough voice cuts straight through me, lighting a fire in my core, one I haven’t felt since my first time at eighteen. My master shoves me forward to look at the parts. I pick each one up, seeing if it’s salvageable or not. I separate them into two piles, and I scoop up the larger pile. “These can be repaired, but the others need to be replaced entirely.” I turn and walk to my bench in the next room, sitting down and starting on repairs. I’m very talented at repairing ship parts, so I’m finished rather quickly. I gather them up and bring them back into the shop, setting them gently on the counter. The Mandalorian looks them over and nods, pleased with my work. He pays my master and walks away. I watch him leave sadly, wishing he would take me with him. The second the door closes, my master is on me angrily and I’m trembling in fear. He rips my shirt off and his whip strikes me once. Twice. Three times. I yelp louder with each hit. I apologize profusely, begging my master to stop. His whip strikes me four more times. “Ya stupid schutta! How dare ya take a break to daydream this morning. I’ve got no time for my slave to be doin’ that. And I gave ya twenty minutes to nap bitch! I was bein’ generous! And ya fuckin’ overslept!” His whip cracked three more times and I shrieked. “Master please I’m sorry, I’m sorry I won’t do it again. I won’t daydream or oversleep Master I promise. Please stop Master please!” I beg him, sobbing hard. “Oh no bitch, ya sobs and begging ain’t gonna get ya outta this one, ya had this one comin’ for a long time.” He raises the whip and strikes me over and over till I lose count. I’m screaming and sobbing on the ground, curled up in a ball. I can only lay there and take it, begging for mercy. The pain is becoming so intense I feel I may pass out. I beg for mercy one last time, but my master refuses to listen. He strikes me again and again, and I finally pass out, the last thing I remember seeing is a figure clad in silver armor come bursting through the door and fire a gun at my master, then everything goes dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Comforting Touch Can Ease the Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One would expect to wake up slowly after passing out from pain and blood loss. That wasn’t the case for me. Consciousness returns to me in a sudden flash and I shoot up off my stomach from the cot I was apparently laying on, immediately screaming in pain and collapsing back onto my stomach. My back is on fire. All I can feel is excruciating, mind-numbing pain. The kind that makes you wish you were dead. I sink my teeth into my forearm to keep from screaming again. Blinded by the haze of pain, I fail to sense the being kneeling next to me. A hand is placed on my shoulder and I freeze, turning my head to the side slowly. My eyes widen when they are greeted by a knight in shining beskar: the Mandalorian. His dark visor meets my gaze and I inhale sharply. Even now, I feel like he’s staring into my soul. Something tells me I can trust the Mandalorian, but I still tremble in fear when he moves closer. He reaches over and rips the back of my shirt in two. His only reaction to the damage is a sharp inhale. I continue to tremble under his gaze. He reaches to his side and grabs a med-kit and opens it. He looks back up at me. “I need to clean and disinfect the wounds before I can apply bacta. It’s going to sting.” He reaches behind him and grabs his cape, ripping off a large chunk and folding it into a square of thick fabric. He holds it out to me. “Bite down on this. It’ll keep you from biting through your tongue." His deep, soothing voice rumbles through his helmet into my ears and it calms me. I finally stop trembling and take the fabric from him and bite down on it. I nod to him slowly, giving him permission to continue. He grabs a clean rag and begins wiping away the blood. I grit my teeth against the fabric and breathe heavily, knowing this won’t be the worst of it. Once the blood has been cleaned away, he grabs a disinfectant wipe and wipes it over my back. I bite hard on the fabric and it muffles my scream. He finally finishes disinfecting my back and I let out a shaky breath. He applies a layer of bacta, and I sigh in sweet relief. Finally, he wraps my back in bandages and covers me with a blanket. I nod in thanks. He tilts his head slightly and watches me. I tilt mine in return, wondering what he’s thinking. Suddenly he stands and looks down at me. “Get some rest. I’ll be back in a couple of hours to check the bandages.” He turns and starts to walk off. I call out to him weakly. “Wait.” He stops and turns his helmet slightly, so I know he is listening. “Why did you save me?” He doesn’t answer and I fear I’ve overstepped boundaries. Finally, he answers. “Because no one deserves to be treated like that.” I nod even though he can’t see me. “Thank you.” I whisper, not sure if he can hear me, but he obviously can because he nods in response and walks away. I move around and get comfortable on the cot, the blanket keeping me comfortably warm. I stare at the wall for a few seconds while waiting to fall asleep and realize that not only did the Mandalorian save me, he brought me to his ship as well. Something about that fact makes me want to joyfully giggle, knowing I'm no longer on that wretched planet, but I refrain. Instead I choose to smile softly, then I fall into a light sleep.</p><p>I am roused from my slumber by the sound of heavy boots plodding toward me. I open my eyes to see the Mandalorian kneeling beside me. He tilts his helmet as I yawn and start to stretch, immediately stopping and letting out a cry of pain. I feel his hand rubbing my arm softly. “Stretching won’t be a possibility for you for some time,” he says. I huff in annoyance and nod. He carefully unwraps the bandages and studies the healing wounds on my back. “They’re healing well, but they will scar.” I shrug in response. It’s not like I don’t already have a fair share of scars. He stares at me for a few seconds then grabs the bacta and smooths a fresh layer over my back. Then he grabs new bandages and gently covers my back with them. He sits back and looks at me, the dark visor causing shivers to run down my back. I open my mouth to thank him when my stomach growls loudly. I shut my mouth and blush, turning away in embarrassment. He chuckles softly in response, causing me to look at him sharply, eyes wide in surprise. He tilts his helmet again and stands up. “I’ll return shortly.” He walks off, my eyes following him until he disappears around a corner. I lay my head back down and wait for him. He returns a few minutes later carrying a bowl containing something that smells delicious and makes my mouth water, and a piece of fruit. He kneels next to me and lays the bowl and fruit in front of me. “Here. It’s a stew I made yesterday. Try to eat all of it.” I smile softly and nod in response. I somehow manage to push myself onto my elbows and grab the bowl and spoon. I eat slowly, which is difficult because I’m starving, and the stew is delicious. He takes the bowl once I’m finished and I move onto the piece of fruit. While I’m nibbling on the fruit, sweet juices running down my chin, the Mandalorian gets up and walks off with the bowl, returning with a cup of water and a cloth. I take the cup from him gratefully and gulp down the contents. I grab the cloth and wipe my mouth and chin, handing it back to him when I’m finished. I lay back down on the cot comfortably and he lays the blanket back over me. “Sleep. I’ll check on you in the morning.” I nod. “Thank you.” I manage to say while yawning. He nods in return and walks off. The lights in the ship are turned off a couple of minutes later and I close my eyes and drift off into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>